The Mystery Box
by COM123
Summary: Max and Nikki Found a Box in the Woods That Belonged to the Wood Scouts.


It was a Normal Morning at Camp the Sun Was Shining the Birds are Singing and Max is Having His Morning Coffee Just Outside His Tent. Just as he was finishing his last sip His Friend Nikki came up to him.

"yawn, Morning Max." Nikki called out to Max.

Max waved at Her while sipping The Last of His Coffee as He Finished Nikki Came Up to Him.

"so, what's the plan for Today?" Nikki asked.

"Eh the Usual try to Avoid More of David's Shitty Activity and End up having an adventure that will Probably Scar any Normal kids Mind." Max said looking at the bottom of his mug.

"I'm okay with that." Nikki said in her usual upbeat mood.

"By The way have you Seen Neil Around?" Max asked.

"No, I Don't Think So." Nikki answered.

"well I guess its just us for Now, I Heard that magic kid Saw the Wood scouts were Taking A Large Box to the woods yesterday and…" max said pointing to the woods

"Say No More." Nikki Interrupted and immediately Headed in The Direction Max is pointing.

"God Dammit Nikki." Max said to himself

Max tossed His Mug away and Chased After Nikki.

After a few minutes of walking max finally caught up to Nikki he saw that She was sniffing around for the Box.

"You Could Have At least Waited for Me to Finish my Sentence." Max said Approaching Her.

"oh, Sorry Max as Soon as you said Box I Just Got to Find it." Nikki Replied Climbing a tree to get a view of the surrounding.

"Well whatever its probably just another thing they'll use to try to kick our asses." Max told her.

"We might as Well just take it, we can also use it to Fuck shit up." Nikki Said back while hanging from the Branch.

"Now that's an Idea!" Max Responded.

They continued Walking Until Nikki Sensed or Smelled Something in a Nearby Tree and they Headed in its Direction.

They Searched around the Tree until Max Found a small pile of dirt.

"Hey Nik, found Something here think you can Dig it up?" Max Called out while Pointing at the Dirt.

"No Problem!" She answered

Nikki Dug a Hole where Max Pointed after a few Seconds she Pulled Out a Metal Box with a Lock She placed it Next to Max and Climbed out of the hole.

"Huh Guess Magic Kid Was Right." Max Said to Himself While Looking at the Box.

"So, are we gonna Open it?" Nikki Asked.

"Can't its Locked Up and We Don't Have the Fucking Key." Max Explained.

"oh, come on we Can Open It Without a Shitty Key." Nikki Responded

She Tried Opening the Box With all Her Strength and Knowledge Though to Be Fair She Doesn't Have Much Knowledge to Begin with She Continued For a Few Minutes Until She Ran Out of Energy and Collapsed to the Ground.

"So, You Done?" Max asked Looking Down at her.

"yeah." Nikki answered.

"Let's go find Neil he might have Something that can Open this." Nikki Suggested.

"Beats Doing any of David's Shitty Activity."

They Headed back to The Camp with The Box little did they know they were being watched.

Meanwhile at Camp Neil Was in The Science Part of the Camp Doing Some Weird Experiments Before Nikki and Max Came Up to Him Making Him Drop his Vial.

"Hey Neil, what are you Doing?"

"Damnit Nikki, what do you Want? Can't you see I'm Busy." Neil asked.

"Can You Open This?" Nikki Responded Showing the Metal Box.

"What the Shit is that, Put it here." Neil told them.

Nikki Placed the Box on the Table and Neil took a Few Minutes to Examine the Box Before Max Asked, "So can you Open it or What?"

"This Box is Really tough I don't have any tools that can Break This Stupid Ass Lock." Neil answered.

"So, what do we Do with This Shitty Box?" Max asked.

"Let's Drop it off a Cliff." Nikki Suggested.

"Why?" Neil asked.

"I Just Like Dropping things of Cliffs and who knows it might Break the Lock" She Answered

"What if its Something that Can Easily Break, I am Not going to Risk it."

"Well Magic Kid Did Say that it Belonged to Those Fucking Wood scouts maybe they have the key." Max responded.

"So, Lets Go get it from those assholes." Neil said Taking the Box from Max's Hand and Walking to the forest with Nikki.

"Now?" Max asked Confusingly.

All three Headed back to the tree where they Found the Box when they arrived The Woodscouts were Searching around for The Box they took Cover in a Nearby bush and try to listen in on what they're saying.

They are to far away to Hear anything Concrete but in Snakes Belt was a Chain of 5 Different Keys

"Those must be The Keys For this Box." Nikki whispered Pointing at The Keys.

"which one though?" Neil Whispered Back.

"more importantly how do we get it away from them?" Max added.

"Get What away?" a mysterious voice called out from the back.

The Three Turned and saw Sasha one of the Flower Scouts Standing Behind Them.

"What are you Doing Here Flower girl?" Max whispered.

"I Have a Name you Know, and why are we whispering." Sasha whispered back.

"Because of that, Girl." Nikki whispered Pointing at the Wood scouts.

"Damnit Nikki Stay Down." Max whispered Pulling her Back into the Bush.

"So Why are you Spying on those weirdos anyway?" Sasha whispered.

"We Need to Get Those Keys." Neil Answered.

"Okay but what for?" Sasha asked again.

"For this." Nikki whispered Showing the Metal Box.

"Goddamnit Nikki." Max Said Slapping his Face.

"Hmm Now I'm Interested." Sasha Responded.

Sasha took the Box from Nikki's Hands and Began Examining it.

"Let Me Guess You Stole This From those assholes But You Can't Open It." Sasha guessed.

"Eh you got 40% of that right" Neil Responded.

"Yeah Whatever, I'll Help you open the Box But…"

"But?" Max asked Suspecting her of Something.

"I want 50% of What's in that box"

"30"

"45"

"40"

"43"

"Done"

"Alright Shake on it" Sasha Said Offering her Hand.

Max Approached Sasha and Shook Her Hand.

"Alright so what's your plan?" Max asked Letting go of Sasha's hand.

"Easy We'll just Destroy the Lock." Sasha Whispered confidently.

"Well that was our first idea, but We Don't have the Fucking Tools to do the Fucking Job" Max whispered in anger.

"Maybe your Slimy Shitty Camp Doesn't." Sasha Exclaimed.

Hey, our camp is Just 68% slimy at least." Neil Responded

Suddenly the wood Scouts heard them arguing and started investigating in their Directions.

"Shit Guys we got Company!" Nikki said Seeing the wood scouts Coming Closer.

"Then Let's get the Hell out of Here." Max said Pulling Nikki.

They Headed back to the Camp.

"Well you Guys I'm Going Back to my Camp, come there tomorrow and I'll help you get that box Open." Sasha said to them and headed back to her Camp.

"so, are we really going to trust her?" Nikki asked them.

"What of course Not." Neil Replied.

"but she does Have the Tools to Open This Fucking Box, so I Say we just Follow the Plan for now." Max Suggested.

"Fucking Unbelievable." Neil said to himself.

As they were talking David Suddenly approaches and called them

"There you are I've been Looking all over for you Campers, come on the Others are already Starting Today's Activity." David called out.

They all headed to today's activity and Nothing else Interesting Happened for the Rest of the Day.

At night when the Other Campers were already asleep Nikki, Neil and Max were in their tent Discussing about The Box.

"Well who's to Say they Won't Backstab us The Moment we Open the Box." Neil argued.

"Well Their the Only Ones with The Tools or Would you like to Try and Steal the Key from those Wood scouts." Max Responded.

"Fair Enough and if they do Backstab us then what?" Neil Replied.

"then ill Toss Mud at them, those Flower Scouts hate Mud." Nikki Suggested.

"are you Sure That's Enough?" Max asked To Nikki.

"of course, but if it's not we could always use it as a Distraction while we run." Nikki Replied.

"For Now, They Have the Tools and We Have the Box but Just in Case." Max Said to Them Pulling Out a Pair of Handcuffs.

"This Box Doesn't Leave My Side."

Max Locked the Box to His Hand Using the Handcuffs.

"Uhm Where Did you Get the Cuffs anyway?" Neil Asked.

"I Found It in Quartermaster's Store room." Max answered.

"Man, That Guy Has some Weird Shit." Nikki Responded.

They all Decided to End the Meeting and the Three Headed Back to Bed.

The Next Morning Max was Drinking Coffee in Front of the Mess Hall Still Having the Box Cuffed to his Hand he was Soon Joined by the Other Two.

"So uh, how well Did you two Sleep last night?" Nikki Asked Trying to Break the Silence.

"Oh, Fine just Fine." Neil answered.

"Yeah Yeah Just Fine." Max answered Sleepily.

"Really Because You Don't Look So Good Max." Nikki Said Inspecting Him.

"No, I'm Fine Just mind your own Fucking Business." Max Replied to her.

" uhm Neil is Max Really ok?" Nikki Whispered.

Neil Shrugged and Continued Drinking his Coffee

After Today's activity They Will Go meet With the Flower Scouts and Max is Still Uneasy About Trusting them.

(I might Continue this When I Have Time but Until Then You're Free to Continue or Change It it in Your Own Way)


End file.
